raymanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ktrzoch
O mnie Cześć, jestem Kamil Trzoch. Wiem o Raymanie bardzo dużo. Moje gry Rayman * Rayman Revolution (PS2)- Przeszedłem całą. Obecnie staram się przejść na 100%. Gra która posiada nieziemski klimat, tajemniczość i dziwność... Pamiętam jak pomyliłem wejście do Czarodziejskiej Polany, z wejściem do Wschodniej Równiny... Ta muzyka z Równiny Minizaurów... ta niepokojąca muzyka na Rozlewisku, że bałem się zbliżać Raymana do tego miejsca... ten klimat w drodze do domu Globoxa... Do dziś mam dziwaczne sny powiązane z tą grą - dziura w którą jak skoczysz to możesz odnaleźć tam w rzece Dark Globoksa, konieczność przejścia koło dziwnej maszyny wzbudzającej w tobie mechafobie do maszyn z rurami... Takie dziwne rzeczy mi przychodzą do głowy. Do kompletu dziwności brakuje tylko... muszli. Nie pytajcie * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (PS2) - Nie umiem unikać Knareenów. Płyta tak mi się porysowała że nie działa - tak przynajmniej było dawniej, obecnie już ją naprawiono. Gra posiada podobną dziwność co Revolution, ale od innej strony. Widoczny w oddali dom Romeo, wyglądający jak żagle opery Sydney (i zastanawianie się - co to kurka jest ten obiekt w oddali?), ośmiornica wzbudzająca na początku strach u młodego gracza (obym nie musiał z nią walczyć!), roboptak u Mroklumów, którego znaczenia nie znam... * Rayman M (PS2) - Nie licząc bonusów to 100%. Super Gra ;) Podobnie jak poprzednie ma nieco straszno-dziwne momenty - duchy Kurczaków Zombie... Genialna na multiplayer - gram w nią do dziś. I ta muzyka... * Rayman Szalone Króliki 2 zestaw czerwony (PC) - Wszystkie 4 puchary. Taka mała miła gra, kupiona w kiosku wieczorem. :) * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (DS) - na pewno 100%. Pierwsza, moja gra na DS. Byłem z nią w zdrowiu i (dosłownie!) w chorobie. Muzyczki z tej gry i jej "klimat" są jednym z symboli, czasu kiedy byłem w III klasie. Ach te wspomnienia... * Rayman DS (DS) - Przeszedłem na 100%. Mój pierwszy port R2, podobny do oryginału. Grafika raniła oczy, ale hej, to przecież przenośny Rayman 2. Grałem w to niemal wszędzie.... * Kórliki Go Home cz.1 (PC) - Z niewiadomego powodu nie działa. * Kórliki Go Home cz. 4 (PC) - Nie działa. *Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (PS2)- Przeszedłem całe. Fajne są walki z Bossami. Mój ulubiony strój to Carramba. Gra posiada swój klimat, czasami miło powspominać ten tytuł. Przyjemna, także jeśli chodzi o soundtrack - gdy usłyszałęm po kilku latach podczas grania w RRR (DS) Girs Just Want to Have Fun, to po prostu rozkleiłem się jak dziecko. *Rayman Uczy Angielskiego (PC) - Grałem i przyznam, że przystępna ciekawa wariacja na temat Rayman 1. *Rayman Origins (Xbox 360) - Extra Gra! ;) Przeszedłem całą. Bardzo fajna i ani za łatwa ani za trudna. Mój prezent na gwiazdkę, wraz z Xboxem 360... Chyba najbardziej oczekiwana prze ze mnie gra, wielki powrót Raymana! Klimat jest wręcz megasycący, jak pyszny koktajl! Każda kraina czymś bije... Jeśli ktoś krytykuje tą grę za fabułę (nawet jeśli uwzględni ważny opis w instrukcji i powiązanie wydarzeń, z wydarzeniami sprzed R1, czyli z anulowanego prototypu) powinien się zastanowić - niektóre elementy nie podszebują nawet dialogów - ta gra przemawia dźwiękiem i obrazem. Do tego dochodzi nagłą zmiana planów bochatera i zboczenie ze ścieżki naprawiania elektrunowych dróg i uzyskiwania zębów czasu, wraz z odkryciem bazy w Chumorzastych Chmurach - ten zwrot akcji... Poziom Odkrycie to jeden z najbardziej epickich momentów w serii. *Raving Rabbids: Alive and Kicking - Moja ulubiona gra na Kinecta! Dobra jaka gra z kolegami i rodziną! *Rayman Advance (DS) - Super gra! Choć niektóre poziomy są bardzo trudne... Rayman 1 posiada specyficzny klimat, choć niestety nie doszedłem za daleko... Muzyczne Wzgóza to maksimum... *Rayman 3 (GBA) (DS) - Przez pewien błąd gry nie mogłem się dostać do poziomu: Void of Bones. Gry z Raymanem miał wiele udanych tytułów w czasach GBA, a tutaj jest nie inaczej - połączenie ukochanego Rayman 3 i ukochanego Rayman 2. Szkoda tylko, że muszę kupić sobie GBA (najlepiej w wersji SP) aby móc obecnie zagrać. *Rayman M (PC) - To samo co w wersji na PS2. Tylko na PC. :) I nie ma dodatkowych, dwóch Złotych Lumsów w Pałącu Ly. *Rayman 2: The Great Escape (PC) - Na razie nie. chce mi się tej gry przechodzić. Jestem w Świątyni Kamieni i Ognia. Można zagrać jak jesteś na wyjedździe (lub u babci xD) u musisz zagrać w coś starego. Wtedy ta gra zachwyca. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak grałem w nią popijając herbatę z syropem... Znowu wspominki... Stażeję się że tak wspominam czy co? :) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (PC) - Przeszedłem całą! Pierwszy port Rayman 3 który m *Rayman Origins Edycja Kolekcjonerska (Xbox360) - Porysowała mi się poprzednia płyta (ale zapisy zostały) więc kupiłem to. *Rayman Bowling (Nokia E63) - Jestem w poziomie Fire. Gry mobilne Java miał w sobie pewien urok, który żyje do dzisz. Zachowałem mój stary telefon, gdyż jest on dla mnie pamiątką, zaś fajnie w Rayman Bowling popykać w długiej drodze na wakacje... Takich czasów się nie zapomina. *Rayman Kart (Nokia E63) - Mam już wszystkie postacie i prawie wszystkie światy. Wspomnienia? Podobne jak z Bowling! *Rayman Legends (XBOX360)- Gra trzyma wysoki poziom Rayman Origins. Warto dodać że łatwiej się tu zdobywa klatki. Już od pierwszych poziomów towarzyszy nam specjalny klimat, który czuć przez długi czas. Za wadę uznam fabułę, która jest schematyczna i nie dorywnuje Origins, oraz syndrom portu (WiiU). Ale miłą rozgrywka z padem w ręce na dywanie - jest! *Rayman 3 HD (XBOX360) - Mam sekret z Xowarem!. Ta gra to ponikąd renesans mojego zainteresowania trzecią częścią. Zagranie na Xbox 360 w R3 niczym w Origins, ma w sobie TO COŚ! *Rayman Origins (PC) - Przeszedłem całą, jednak w wersji na Xbox 360 mam więcej Elektrunów. Kupiłem jako okazja w CD-Action. *Rayman DSi (3DS) - Naprawdę polecam. Najlepszy port Rayman 1! Wreszcie ma odpowiedni poziom trudności... gram... wycofuję! Jest ciekawie, ale nie doszedłem dalej niż do Jaskini Skorpiona... dalej jest nie do przejścia. *Rayman (GBC) (3DS) - Przeszedłem całe i przyznam, że jakaś moc w tym jest. Klimat gry w przeciwieństwie do oryginału jest bardziej naturalistyczny i mroczniejszy, zaś walka z Mr. Darkiem zupełnie inna. Odrębne, nieco poważniejsze spojrzenie na wydarzenia z Rayman 1. Muzyka może i "pixelowa", ale sama w sobie jest duży plus! *Rayman Origins (3DS) - strasznie się ucieszyłem, jak się dowiedziałem, że Origins ma swoją wersję na 3DSa. Cierpi wprawdzie na syndrom portu, ale i tak fajnie mi się w nią grało. To jedyna wersja Origins, którą przeszedłem na 100%! *Rabbids 3D (3DS) - fajna platformówka z Kórlikami w roli głównej. Klimat, muzyka - gra jak najbardziej w pożądku. Szkoda tylko że zapis mi zniknął, więć nie przeszedłem całej, ale powrócę. *Rabbids Rumble (3DS) - nie wiem jak to ocenić... jakoś słabo... może kiedyś się przekonam? *Rayman Adventures (Huawei P9 Lite) - Doszedłem do ponad 700 przygody... Od początku gra daje klimat z Rayman Adventures, lecz daje do niego coś od siebie. Wiele lokacji z RL rozwinęło tutaj skrzydła, pewne krainy jak np. Morze Szczęśliwości tylko zachęcają do daleszego grania - znowu jest kilmat. Osobiście mam w tej grze masę specjalnych skórek i duuuże drzewo. Eventy takie jak te z dyniami, to jedne z największych wyzwań mojego życia. Wyzwania z których wyszedłem zwycięsko... Może i nie był trudne techniczne, ale wymagały OGROMNEGO POŚWIĘCENIA. Tylko dla orłów! Poniekąd dzięki "treningowi" w eventach rozwinąłem swoją pracowitość, co być może przełoży się na moje artykuły na Wiki. *Rayman Fiesta Run (Huawei P9 Lite) - Odinstalowane, rozważam powrót w przyszłości! *Rayman Classic (Huawei P9 Lite) - no! Teraz można nareszcie jakoś grać, bo są nieskończone życia. Ogólnie, świetna jako port, choć nie mogę uwieżyć że potencjał pierwszej części został uszkodzony, przez brak przetestwowania gry. *Rayman Raving Rabbids (NDS) - gorąco polecam! Nie dość, że łączy RRR z jego anulowanym prototypem, to jeszcze stanowi chołd dla Rayman 2. No i muzyka z wersji PC nadal się sprawdza. Początek mojej Raymanowej pasji Pewnego dnia w szkole znalazłem na półce kolegi jakąś grę. Nigdy takiej nie widziałem... później dostałem Rayman 10-te urodziny na PS2 od wujka. Była w tym zestawie taka sama gra jaką wtedy widziałem. Było to Rayman 3! Ja na Wiki Dołączyłem do Rayman Wiki w lutym 2011 roku. Jestem twórcą akcji "Na ratunek Rayman 1" oraz pomysłodawcą jej reaktywacji, pod tytułem "Na Ratunek Raymanowi". Staram się również wyjaśniać luki fabularne żeby można było grać ze spokojną głową. Jakby ktoś miał jakieś pytanie co do Raymana to pisz. Z chęcią odpowiem! Mój wkład* wkład Moje fotki thumb|left|link=http://pl.rayman.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:IMG_0090.jpg